As computing technology has continued to advance at a rapid pace, usage of mobile computing devices has become virtually ubiquitous amongst consumers of all socioeconomic classes. Today's mobile computing devices, including smartphones, tablet computing devices, and the like, possess power and capabilities previously only available on the most powerful personal computers. In particular, many mobile computing platforms, such as Apple iOS®, Android®, Windows® Phone, Blackberry®, and the like now enable users to install a variety of applications on their mobile devices. While in some cases these applications may be curated through application stores, quality and integrity reviews of applications available from application stores may not be able to fully guarantee the safety and interoperability of mobile applications. Further still, in many cases, users may download and install applications on their mobile devices from sources other than curated application stores. As such, the quality and relative safety of using some mobile applications is in question.
Additionally, as mobile computing devices approach the same processing power and capabilities as personal computers, the phenomenon of taking a factory fresh device that works as advertised and turning it into a device that performs poorly is occurring with increasing frequency. In this regard, users can load too many, badly behaving or malicious applications and turn their previously working device into a device that appears to be failing. As another example, users may install a combination of applications that are not compatible with each other such that device performance may be severely impacted. Consequently there is the emerging tendency for owners of mobile devices to report their devices with hardware failures where there is no failure at all.
Manufacturers, carriers, mobile network operators, retailers, wholesalers, and other industry providers often carry the financial and customer satisfaction burden resulting from the return of mobile devices with “No Fault Found” or NFF. In most cases, the device must be replaced with a new or refurbished device when the customer is still protected by warranty, extended warranty, insurance, or the like, even if there has not been any hardware failure and the problems experienced by the consumer result entirely from an application(s) installed on the device. In North America and Europe alone this problem is estimated to cost almost $1 billion dollars. The exorbitant cost of the problem of NFF returns results in lower profit margins for industry providers, as well as an increased cost to consumers for mobile devices and mobile device services as a result of industry providers passing on costs of NFF returns to consumers.